


I mean, it's up to you

by hahahaharlequin



Series: BOKUATSU Week, 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: BOKUATSU Week, 2021[Day 2]: Confessions / Soulmate AU +"This is why I fell in love with you."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: BOKUATSU Week, 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215602
Kudos: 18
Collections: BokuAtsu Week 2021





	I mean, it's up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU idea that I used: 
> 
> \- soulmates can communicate through thoughts, specifically: _‘You should just go ask them out, you’ve been thinking about them all day every day for months and it’s driving me nuts’_ AU

"You know," Atsumu clicked his tongue, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and was looking past his teammate. Honestly, anywhere else but here was probably better; better than staying too long inside the Black Jackals' locker room, better than having to look at the desperation in Bokuto's eyes. 

"You know," he repeated, licking his lips nervously, "when I told my Soulmate in my head, whom I had  _ no idea _ who it could have been, and told them to go for it and ask that person that they've been thinking of out," Atsumu had to pause to breathe, calm himself before he arrived at the point. 

"I hadn't expected for  _ my Soulmate _ to come up to me, and ask me out.

Nor did I expect  _ you _ to be it, Bokkun." Atsumu mumbled, chewing on his lip as he berated himself for the affectionate nickname, and dared himself to look at the other guy, whose face was as red as Atsumu's old high school colours. 

"No, no  _ wait! _ I really think you're  _ super hot, _ and like,  _ super cool, _ and your tosses for me are  _ the best, _ and even Akaashi and the guys agree, and your  _ ass _ when you make weird positions just to cover and receive? Man, it was so hard not to look at you on the court, because I kinda still have to, ya know?" Bokuto praising his ass and skills was probably the least of his worries at the moment, since Atsumu's face was getting as hot, and red as Bokuto's and now they're a matching set. 

_ Soulmates. _

"I mean! I know I'm not  _ book smart, _ I'm more like," Bokuto pouted,  _ "not smart, _ but I know that what I'm feeling is real. And I  _ really _ like you, Tsum-Tsum, and I'd  _ really love it _ if you said yes. I'll take you somewhere nice! Treat you like a king! Hold your hand, and all those, all those stuff in between," and really? This wasn't the right moment for Bokuto to act all bashful, after he'd just about asked Atsumu everything but his hand in marriage. 

And yet, Atsumu found it endearing with how Bokuto was being so earnest about the whole thing, and he was pouring his heart out, rambling on and on about introducing him to his family, but correcting himself that he had to take him out for dinner first, and as much as Atsumu wanted to run out of the room before he melts into a puddle of emotions, he lets out the laugh that's been welling up in his belly. 

He grabbed Outside Hitter by the shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss. When he lets go, and they separate for air, Bokuto is pouting at him. 

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to do that first!" And Atsumu all but leaned back in, and kissed him again. "That too!" Bokuto squawked. 

And again, and every time he kissed him Bokuto would complain about wanting to do it first, so now Atsumu is laughing against Bokuto's lips the more he did so, until Bokuto himself was giggling along. 

They're full-on laughing by now, and Atsumu couldn't want it any other way.

"This is why I fell in love with you," he'd told Bokuto, right before stealing another kiss, then pulling away to grab his bag. 

Bokuto, for all that he had said earlier, was now stumbling in his words, floundering. "So you mean! You!  _ Me?!" _ He squeaked, his voice rising into a higher pitch, obviously taking in his words, probably even unsure of what to do next, so Atsumu took pity on the guy. 

"Let's get lunch first, and then I'll let you take me out for dinner tonight, okay?" And then they're walking out of the sports complex, hand in hand, and blissfully ignoring the wolf-whistling from their teammates as they passed by them in the lobby. 


End file.
